Insert title here
by kiema01
Summary: hibari saw kuroko in the winter cup and he fell in love with kuroko how will the GOM and kagami react to this specially Akashi
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: A VERY OOC HIBARI AHEAD / STRONG KOUKI / AND OTHER OOC CHARACTERS**

 **ENGLISH WAS NOT MY FIRST LANGUAGE SO YOU MIGHT NOTICE SOME MISTAKE IN GRAMMAR AND OTHER S**T**

* * *

I was just about to go to our daily practice when someone text me

To: Kouki

From: Kyouya

Sub : On the way

"I'll be there in 10 minutes, to meet my tetsuya"

After seeing kyouya's message I immediately run to the gym to talk to coach about kyouya's arrival and I was about to inform kuroko about kyouya when the door suddenly opens revealing my one and only childhood friend hibari kyouya .

* * *

Well you might be wondering how all of this happen, it all started when hibari visit me in Tokyo to watch the Winter Cup it seems that he fell in love with one of my team mate kuroko tetsuya and after that he started to stalk kuroko using me of course and he also use me to gather some photos of kuroko while we were practicing

Hibari really like kuroko and he wanted to visit him and introduce his self, but he was busy with all the mafia business and the disciplinary committee this past few weeks so he was unable to visit kuroko after the winter cup but he still send me bunch of text messages about kuroko everyday as usual

To: Kouki

From: Kyouya

Sub : Why Tetsuya?

You know kouki you ask me why I like tetsuya

No I don't like tetsuya, I love him

He reminds me of the sky that I love so much

He's quit, cute and he's an omnivore

And most of all he's the only person who makes

My heart race and the only person who makes

My D*** raise

I can't help but face palm while reading some of the text message that I got from kyouya , I always receive 20 messages every day and it was all about kuroko

Kuroko never meet kyouya so I don't really know how he will react to kyouya and there's also another big issue regarding kuroko it seems that he attracts troublesome people around him like the GOM and I also heard that the captain of the GOM Akashi Seijuro was also interested in kuroko and let's not forget about he's light Kagami Taiga, it seems that kuroko has a rather troublesome male harem around him and here I am just enjoying all of this I can't wait to see who kuroko will choose.


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: A VERY OOC HIBARI AHEAD / STRONG KOUKI / AND OTHER OOC CHARACTERS**

 **ENGLISH WAS NOT MY FIRST LANGUAGE SO YOU MIGHT NOTICE SOME MISTAKE IN GRAMMAR AND OTHER S**T**

* * *

 **Furihata POV**

As always kyouya likes to make grand entrance he suddenly barge in, in our school gym but what really surprise me was the kid that he's carrying it's the Vongola's lightning guardian lambo and then kyouya suddenly walks toward me and hands over lambo, I was about to say something but hibari interrupted me and said "I need you to take care of lambo kouki I'm currently busy cause I'm in the middle of eliminating my love rivals" then he suddenly walks out of the school gym before I can even say anything

All of my team mates are stunned because of what just happened, I explained to them that the one who just barge in was kyouya my childhood friend and then I introduce them to lambo and tell them that I need to babysit him for a while and I'm glad that coach actually permits me to do so

According to the text message that he sent me earlier he was here to meet kuroko so I was really surprise that he suddenly shows up with lambo and left just like that

* * *

 **Kuroko POV**

Someone suddenly barge in while we are in the middle of our practice and I don't know why but the moment I saw him my heart started to beat faster, he walks over to where furihata was and he hand over the child that he was carrying and then walk away just like that

Furihata said that he was he's childhood friend, and I hope that he was really telling the truth cause it seems that I like that guy even though I didn't know him and didn't even know why I like him In the first place

After he left i decided to ask furihata some question about that him I learned that his name was hibari kyouya he lives in namimori and I honestly don't know why but furihata give me he's friends phone number and other personal information maybe i was too obvious but anyway I was thankful that furihata gave me he's contact information even though I will probably not going to use it cause it will be creepy to suddenly receive a text message from someone you don't know

but the strange thing was somehow i have a feeling that i already met hibari before I just can't remember where and when


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning: A VERY OOC HIBARI AHEAD / STRONG KOUKI / AND OTHER OOC CHARACTERS**

 **ENGLISH WAS NOT MY FIRST LANGUAGE SO YOU MIGHT NOTICE SOME MISTAKE IN GRAMMAR AND OTHER S**T**

* * *

 **Furihata POV (** Extra Chapter/ Background Story **)**

I met hibari in elementary school I was being bullied and he's the one who saved me and after that I followed him around and since he hates weak people he decides to teach me how to fight and he introduce me to his master ***Honda** **Kiku** who's knowledgeable in all sorts of different weapons and self-defense, kiku was also the reason why hibari loves namimori so much because namimori is a part of kiku and kiku is a part of namimori.

* * *

Ever since back then kyouya always get whatever he wants, no matter what it was he will do whatever it takes to get it so I'm curious to see how he will make the GOM to back off and how he will get kuroko to fall in love with him

But honestly I don't know what to feel when he inform me that he likes kuroko cause I always taught that kyouya would end up with Tsunayoshi and I was so shook when hibari informed me that tsunayoshi was actually dating that pineapple bastard mukuro ,speaking of mukoro he actually trap me in one of he's illusion when we first met which really traumatized me and he's also the reason why I'm terrified of Akashi cause they somehow resemble each other in a weird way.

* * *

 ***** Japan** (日本, _Nihon, Nippon_ ) is a main character in the series Hetalia: Axis Powers. He is a part of the Axis Powers. In 2008, Himaruya gave human names to some of the characters and he received the name **Honda Kiku** (本田菊). ***


End file.
